


Ouran Adult Friends Club

by AlasaidarTHE001



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Marriage, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:28:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29364006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlasaidarTHE001/pseuds/AlasaidarTHE001
Summary: The adult Love Story of Haruhi and Tamuki as adults living in their own lives.I have been wanting to write a scene of these two for a while since I saw the show years ago and it finally happened.Not as graphic as some but i was going for romantic rather than visceral.It also very short as I may expand it later.
Relationships: Fujioka Haruhi/Suoh Tamaki
Kudos: 7





	Ouran Adult Friends Club

Haruhi stepped off the bus clutching her briefcase of documents to her chest as she made the treacherous seventy feet to the front of her apartment. She could have called Tamaki’s father a car but that would have been awkward as the old man was still mad at Tamaki for some reason. Her fingers were cold as she fiddled with keycard to the door and slipped into the apartment. Her short heeled shoes managed to get her into the elevator as she managed to hit the buttons. The cold was digging into her brown dress clothes and her teeth chattered a little. The door opened after what felt like hours and she stumbled toward the door of her apartment. The door slid open and she had it open a crack before a man’s hand pulled it open and pulled her before pinning her to the wall.  
“welcome home Dear.” Tamaki smiled at her. “would you like Dinner, or a bath, or perhaps You would like me?”  
Haruhi shoved the briefcase at him. “shower I’m freezing.”   
Tamaki smiled at her and slipped from the hallway before coming back unbuttoning his shirt. Haruhi had dropped her coat. Slipped off her shoes. Tamaki picked them up before depositing them in the hamper near the shower. Haruhi went to get at her buttons when Tamaki’s hands got to them first. His lips brushed her neck and made motions toward her ears. Haruhi wanted to slap him but she didn’t have the energy. Every puppy becomes a horny dog at some point. His free hand had already unbuttoned her pants which were on the floor as her shirt was soon discarded. Haruhi heard the water start followed by the snap of her Bra. Tamaki’s glorious lips were again at her other ear.   
“Don’t fall asleep now.” Tamaki whispered. “we can’t have you miss this moment.”   
Haruhi felt the water wash over her. the heat brought life back into her body as she became aware of Tamaki’s hands on her back moving around to briefly touch her nipples.  
“hey this isn’t the time…” Haruhi’s voice was cut off by Tamaki kissing her on the lips. He had good lips and his hands were not bad as they massaged the soap all over her and gently slid her down into the bath. Her hand reached back to grab a handful of his hair. Her arm jerked back to pull his head away.  
“I have work to do.” Her tone was severe but she couldn’t hide it.  
“can’t you call me Senpai like you used to?” Tamaki sighed as his arm pulled her to him. “I even got out our old school uniforms.”  
Haruhi would have slapped him but instead she reached down to grab the snake that had invaded her space. Her fingers gripped it hard.  
“I have to get those legal briefs in for tomorrow.” Her hand was attempting to crush it.   
“Then why did you reach for that.” Tamaki was shaking. “its really sensitive.”  
“its supposed to hurt when you grip it.” Haruhi was starting to feel it in her hand.  
“quite the opposite.” Tamaki’s hand reached around her and sought between her legs. Haruhi had to use both hand to try and stop them but couldn’t resist the moan that came from her lips. Her hand instantly covered her mouth.   
“you can get loud there’s no one around.” Tamaki pulled her hips toward his.  
“what about the neighbors.” Haruhi said as she felt it between her legs.  
“there on vacation.” Tamaki suddenly shifted his hips.  
Haruhi let loose a moan as he found Tamaki inside her. Her face was heated as she breathed. It was always like this her hips quivered a little at this moment. The water lapped around her belly button as Tamaki shifted a little.  
“you want more?” Tamaki asked.  
“Yes.” Haruhi breathed.   
“yes who?”  
“Yes Senpai.” Haruhi breathed as Tamaki began to move.  
Tamaki didn’t have the greatest endurance but he could make up for the moments with his stellar foreplay. His lips were his best feature followed by his hands close behind and his tongue neck and neck with his smell. He oozed the charming persona of princely virtue. It didn’t help that Haruhi had even less endurance than he did. So when Tamaki held her to his chest and worked his hips Haruhi was simply along for the ride as he brought her into his world beating her insides to the rhythm of his thrusts. Haruhi was just along for the ride. Her eyes glazed a bit as the steam crept up the wall and coated the mirror. She was finished.  
“no more Senpai.” Her tone was that of pure joy.  
“I have something special for you.” Tamaki flipped her against the side of the tub with her hips at the fulcrum. Her face lay on the bathroom rug as Tamaki got back to work. Her finger dug into the rug as she bit into the harsh fibers of the fresh and clean cloth that she now seemed determined to eat as her dinner. Tamaki seemed determined to break the tub which while a high end model could not handle much more of this. Tamaki’s tempo increase and Haruhi let loose a gasping scream. It got even better for her when his hands gripped her elbows and pulled her up. Haruhi let I fly into the steamy air as Tamaki finished his final thrust leaving her gasping and her body twitching like electricity was coursing through her veins.   
Tamaki pulled the dinner off the stove and brought it over on two plates to the couch. Haruhi was curled up in her favorite soft fluffy pajamas which had been the first gift she had bought for herself. Tamaki turned on the Tv and curled next to her.   
“mori-senpai is on tonight.” Tamaki flipped to the screen.   
“Oh how are he and Beni-chan?” Haruhi bit into the dinner.   
“they were still fine last time I checked.” Tamaki smiled as the two descended the steps to the floor. “I don’t think they ever got together though.”  
“well she’s not into dudes. Mori just happens to be such an Alpha that all women and most men fall in line behind him.” Haruhi finished her food. “They just happen to get along as partners.”


End file.
